


i could spend the rest of my life just kissing you

by stardust_writer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, International Kissing Day, Original Character(s), Sleepy Kisses, Will add more tags as I go along, shoulder kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_writer/pseuds/stardust_writer
Summary: a series of kissing ficlets/one-shots with Kim Jihyun and my OC (because I can't write in anything but 3rd POV) that i started for international kissing day 2020
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	i could spend the rest of my life just kissing you

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started as a single chaptered fic made up of very short scenarios where Areum and Jihyun would give each other different kinds of kisses. But then I saw the kissing meme and I got too many ideas for it to be just one. So, here it is!

Jihyun heard Areum before he saw her.

She had a habit of humming to herself when she found a new song she liked in particular. Today’s tune was sweet and light, sounding an awful lot like Andrew Lloyd Weber’s _All I Ask of You_.

He peers into the kitchen and sees her twirl gently away from the fridge and to the counter, still dressed in his shirt which she had gone to bed in. It was much too big for her, the sleeves needing to be rolled all the way to her elbows, her collar exposed rather than covered, and the hem falling to her knees.

Jihyun stifles a small laugh.

It’s not as though he hasn’t seen her wear his clothes before. In fact, she took his shirts so often that he had once even offered to go shopping for some more clothes with her. She declined of course, but he wasn’t too disappointed. How could he be when she looked so beautiful and his heart felt light each time?

He crosses into the room in just a couple of steps and wraps his arms around her waist, placing a quick peck to her exposed shoulder. Areum doesn’t even jump and instead continues to hum, pausing only to turn her head and give him a quick kiss on the cheek accompanied by a soft ‘good morning’.

“What are you making?” he asks, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“Just pancakes,” Areum says, resuming her humming after the words left her mouth. “As much as I love the ones you make, I figured it was my turn to make you breakfast.”

“I told you that I can take care of that.” Jihyun places another kiss on his wife’s shoulder. How he loves to pepper her with kisses. On her temple, on her cheek, on her hand, on her lips—anywhere he can get to, really. He loves that Areum was here with him, that she was in his arms, that she returned his love as much as he returned her’s. A kiss, even just on her shoulder, reminds him that she’s there, and that he’s lucky to have her.

“And I told you, this is a two-way street.” Areum leans further into his body as he places yet another kiss on her shoulder, this time leaving his lips pressed a little longer to her skin. “We both have to give and take turns, you know.”

Jihyun hums, smiling. Another kiss is pressed to her shoulder and Areum laughs. The sound of it is music to Jihyun’s ears.

He leaves another kiss on her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making something likes this for the other characters, too. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://stardust-writer.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/stardust_writer)!


End file.
